This invention relates to a high quality, reliable, unattended, coin-operated, postmix, cup vender and in a preferred embodiment to such a vender using bag-in-box syrup packages, syrup pumps, a conventional counter electric beverage dispenser, a standard ice dispenser, and control means to allow the customer to receive a full cup of beverage regardless of the amount of ice selected.
Coin operated, postmix, cup venders are known, however, they have been subject to numerous problems such as a poor quality of dispensed beverages, a lack of reliability, limited choice of cup sizes, and maintenance problems.